


who counts the steps to the sun?

by milktea



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milktea/pseuds/milktea
Summary: Song Mino....He had stood out from the very beginning of this mess. Amongst all the “hey baby, send me nudes? :)” and “Daddy’s got a big gift for you,” It had been a refreshing breath of air to see a message that read, “Do you prefer daisies or sunflowers?”That was new.OrMino slides into Jinu’s DMs.
Relationships: Kim Jinwoo/Song Minho | Mino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: WINNER Spring/Summer Fic Fest 2020





	who counts the steps to the sun?

(Based on Prompt FF038: Jinu's friend (Hoon) jokingly post in Twitter Jinu's photo with caption, Looking for sugar daddy. Mino saw the twt and slide to Jinu's dm.)

He’s going to kill Seunghoon. 

Jinu stares in disbelief as his phone continues to vibrate nonstop from the incessant Instagram notifications.

Seungyoon gives a low, impressed whistle. “I mean I shouldn’t be surprised but you’re really popular....”

Jinu’s eyes spare a moment from gawking at his phone to glare murderously at his junior. 

Seungyoon thinks he vaguely resembles a Pomeranian about to throw a tantrum, and merely shrugs, “Hey, don’t look at me. Whose smart idea was it to lend their phone to Seunghoon hyung of all people?”

“I didn’t think he’d still be upset about _the pants incident_ !” How could he have known of Seunghoon’s _evil_ plot to sell him out to a potential sugar daddy. 

He had been confused when he saw that his Instagram story had been updated (which happened like once in a blue moon), having no recollection of uploading anything. What he opened up was a video of his own face, close up, smiling _so naively_ for Seunghoon’s camera, attempting a wink at his friend’s request. And how _kind_ of his friend to add an angel filter over all this. But what made him almost pass out was the caption at the bottom: _Hi, eager sugar baby looking for a sugar daddy :) who’s interested?? xx_

Seungyoon clicks his tongue, giving him a look which reads clear disappointment. “This is the same guy who would not let it go if you borrowed gum from him in middle school.”

_Oh yeah_ , Jinu remembers.

_Ding_.

This time, Jinu doesn’t get a chance to glare at his device before Seungyoon swipes it off the table, unlocking his phone with ease.

“Hey! How do you know my password?!”

Seungyoon doesn’t even look up from Jinu’s phone. “You have a tendency to say the numbers under your breath when you enter it in.”

Jinu’s sitting there, gaping like a fish when Seungyoon cries out, “Jiyoung?! Did our TA from last year just slide into your DMs?!” His expression now mirroring Jinu’s. “You know he drives a Porsche to school?”

Jinu stretches his arms out to no avail, “Give my phone back!”

Seungyoon slaps away his friend’s flailing hands, eyes doubling in size, “Holy shit?! _Song Mino_?!”

Jinu freezes at the name. “You know him???”

“He’s in my photography club! Plus, everyone knows him! He’s the school’s Picasso! He’s already opened his own exhibition and he’s even collaborated with a few big brands.”

“Picasso….that’s the guy who paints right?” Jinu blinks.

“....” 

“....”

Seungyoon sighs. “You’re lucky you’re pretty.” 

“Anyways, he also works as a freelance songwriter. He wrote that catchy song that blew up on Tik Tok, you know, _Hold_?” 

Jinu’s eyes widen, of course he knows, he’d done the song challenge with his close friend Dara just last month. “What’s a guy like that doing messaging me?”

“What’s our TA doing messaging you? I knew there was a reason you got full marks for participation!” Seungyoon was not letting this one go. “And remember that time...”

His words were falling on deaf ears. Jinu’s head was occupied by someone else entirely. 

_Song Mino_ ....He had stood out from the very beginning of this mess. Amongst all the _“hey baby, send me nudes? :)”_ and _“Daddy’s got a big gift for you,”_ It had been a refreshing breath of air to see a message that read, _“Do you prefer daisies or sunflowers?”_

That was new. 

And naturally, Jinu had done everything else except _actually reply_ to his odd but intriguing question. He’d scrolled through the entirety of Mino’s Instagram account. (It was a long feed). And honestly, he really liked what he saw. Tall, built, well dressed, and clearly artistic (both on his skin and on canvas). Not to mention he liked cats!

It wasn’t that Jinu hadn’t been tempted to reply, a guy like Mino seemed too good to be true. If his string of douche bag exes said anything, the Imjado native just didn’t have luck when it came to guys. So he opted to put his phone down and instead stress eat his favourite convenience store snacks.

But the messages didn’t stop.

_“I like sunflowers. I’m actually growing some now. Did you know they always move to face the sun?”_

_“I read up on sunflowers and I found a story from Greek mythology. There was a nymph who fell in love with Apollo, the sun god, who never noticed her, turned into a sunflower after nine days. Even after she turned into a sunflower she was always facing her sun and her love, Apollo.”_

_“Did you know daisies are a symbol of the sun’s eye?”_

_“When I saw your picture, I couldn’t help but think of a daisy in my head.”_

And sometimes the texts would come in the middle of the night. But Jinu could never find it in himself to get too upset. Not when he sent him song lyrics he’s never heard of, or lines of famous poetry at 3 am in the morning. He doesn’t know much about poetry. (Jinu’s reading material consists of menus and music sheets.) But even he felt the romantic words sway him. He doesn’t remember how many times he started a reply only to erase it because it sounded dumb or Mino had already moved onto a different topic. Jinu wished he had his friends’ oral skills. Seungyoon and Seunghoon would never be so awkward to miss _every opportunity_ to text the school’s Picasso (or Jinu likes to think of him more as the school’s Romeo) back.

_Ding_. 

“Oh it’s from Mino.” Seungyoon mumbles, disinterested. 

“What?! Give it back!”

“Here’s your iced latte.”

“Oh that’s mine, thanks.” Seungyoon signals to the waiter.

Jinu takes this as his chance to swipe back his phone.

“Can’t believe I cut out lattes for a month. God, I missed sugar.”

“So, is he nice?” Jinu asks abruptly. 

Seungyoon blinks. “Who?” 

“Your classmate...Song Minho,” Jinu answers carefully, already feeling a blush creeping onto his face. 

“Yeah he’s a really nice guy. You think a guy who has everything would be a bit conceited but he’s not like that at all. But I guess he’s not as nice as I thought he was if he’s out here looking for a sugar baby.” Seungyoon snorts. 

Jinu stays quiet, fingers fidgeting.

*

His heart is thumping like mad as Jinu’s thumb hovers over the blue send button. 

It’s already 3 am and he’s been lying in bed like this for over an hour. _Screw it_. Jinu takes a deep breath. 

_Jinu: Hi sorry for the late reply. I’d love to catch dinner._

*

_Oh wow_ , his photos didn’t do him justice. Jinu’s face is already bright red as he catches sight of Mino’s long figure, casually leaning against the wall with a cigarette in his mouth. He looks quite imposing with his sharp eyes, his strong jawline and thick eyebrows. 

Jinu slows down, admiring the view. He knows all too well the bitterness of a cigarette and he hasn’t missed it since he quit last year but now he finds himself longing for a taste. 

When Mino turns, and their eyes meet, Jinu feels the air leave his lungs. His heart is so loud in his ears, he stops completely in place, suddenly self conscious that Mino might hear the erratic beating from where he is. The taller boy’s eyes widen and he straightens up. Jinu sees how his eyes crinkle when they smile, his once intimidating features softening. _He’s so cute_. 

Jinu feels a lot more self conscious now with Mino openly appraising him. He feels a little plain with a white T-shirt and jeans. He wonders if he should have styled his hair up. Maybe he should’ve thrown on his favourite blazer. 

Mino takes long strides towards him with his endless legs. He’s in front of him all too soon, and before Jinu can worry about what to say between _Hi I’m Jinu. Nice to meet you. Sorry am I late?_ Mino hands him a paper bag full of flowers, a beautiful bouquet of sunflowers and daisies. 

“Oh wow it’s so pretty.” Jinu breathes. 

“They’re fresh, just picked them today.” Mino smiles shyly, completely breaking his bad boy persona in seconds. “I was worried they wouldn’t grow in time.” 

Jinu blushes at the implication. “I didn’t get you anything.”

Mino’s eyes sparkle, his voice soft, “It’s alright I’m just happy you came.”

The older boy feels the guilt creep back in. He wants to go back in time so he can kick his past self for almost missing this date. _Date? Was it a date?_

“If it’s alright with you. Want to head to Hongdae? I know a great restaurant.” 

*

The train comes to a stop, and more people get on. Jinu stumbles a little bit, before he feels hands steady him and pull him in towards the safety of Mino’s arms.

They’re practically embracing at this point and Jinu feels the flush of Mino’s heat against his back. It seeps through the back of his thin shirt. He only notices how thin their clothes are when he can feel the hard muscles of the taller boy’s chest pressing up on him. _Wasn’t he an artist? Why was he so fit???_

The bustling of the train is completely blocked off by Mino’s strong body and Jinu has never felt so safe. They’re so close he can smell the cologne on Mino. It makes a glorious combination of sandalwood, laundry detergent and _flowers_. It’s a comforting smell and Jinu has to resist taking in a deep breath.

He’s always hated crowds but something told him, he’d never have to worry about them with Mino around. Which was in itself a ridiculous idea because he’d only _just met_ Mino. 

The train jolts to a stop and Jinu instinctively clutches the precious bag of flowers to his chest while he’s almost flung towards the wall. A muscular arm quickly wraps around his waist in time to save Jinu from face planting. Jinu’s face is burning as he notices how Mino’s arm winds around his entire waist with room to spare. 

“You ok?” Mino’s voice sounds strangely strained. He has to reach down to speak into his ear. The older boy is once again struck with how much taller and bigger Mino is than him. And the thought makes him shiver. 

Jinu nods shakily. 

“Are you cold?”

“…? No...I mean yes!” Not wanting Mino to think he’s some kind of pervert with a size kink. _Absolutely not._

Jinu blushes hot as Mino’s arm tightens around him in response. 

“Sorry I should’ve realized how busy it’d be on a Friday. Next time I’ll bring my car.”

_Next time._ Jinu blushes.

Throughout the date, Jinu had not stopped laughing. For as scary and serious Mino looked at first glance, he was in reality, quite a goofball. He made a lot of dumb jokes and maybe if it was someone else who was making them, they might not have been even half as funny. But somehow when Mino told dumb dad jokes, they had Jinu doubling over and near crying with laughter. 

“You have dimples,” Mino observes out loud, abruptly breaking up another laughing fit that had some customers around their table turn their way disapprovingly.

Jinu snaps his mouth close, cheeks blossoming into a pretty pink as he squirms under Mino’s intense stare. He stutters out. “Yeah, I got them from my mom. The dimples. We look alike.” He’s babbling at this point. _Smooth Jinu, real smooth._

“Well your mom must be a real beauty then.”

Jinu lets out an embarrassed giggle. “You know I’m really starting to think you’re a bit of a player. I mean I had my suspicions since you’d recite poetry to me and tell me about flowers.” Jinu says teasingly.

This time Mino is the one blushing. “I’m not a player! I know everyone thinks I am because of how I look and dress and the _playboy_ tattoo on my lower back doesn’t help, but I’ve only really ever liked one person…. _like_ one person.” He adds quickly, eyes holding Jinu’s own for a moment too long. 

_Oh_. They look away, their faces a matching bright red. 

*

Mino looks nervous. He’s chewing on his lip ring and Jinu can’t help but stare a bit, dazed. They’re at the corner of the block where they’ll split ways. Mino had offered to walk him all the way but Jinu had shook his head, the taller boy looking crestfallen. 

_Maybe next time_ , Jinu said shyly and Mino’s face immediately brightened up at the promise of a second date. 

They say their goodbyes, albeit awkwardly. They’re shuffling their feet and they can’t hold each other’s gaze for longer than three seconds. Not that either of them stop trying. But no one wants to make the first move to turn around and end the night. 

“Well, thanks for tonight. I had fun.” Jinu starts, knowing he can’t drag this on. He swallows down the “ _when will I see you again?”_ and instead smiles, waves and turns to leave. 

He doesn’t get too far though because Mino moves quickly to block his path. The shorter boy’s eyes widen in surprise, looking up at him curiously. “What is it?”

Mino clears his throat. It’s the first time all day that Jinu has seen him struggle for words. Finally, a tanned, veiny hand reaches out to tentatively hold his. Jinu marvels at how his own hand fits into Mino’s. _A perfect fit._

“I’m … holding an exhibition next week. For my art. Will you come?” 

Right away, Jinu realizes that it’s a loaded question. That it’s not simply extending an invitation to see his work. He knows what he answers will determine the direction of this blossoming relationship.

Jinu feels that crushing pressure whenever he’s at the crossroads of making a serious decision that may very much change _everything._ It’s where he falters and lets his mind run a million doubts before he can take a step forward. But Mino’s eyes are boring into his own and - 

All his life Jinu’s had people say he had eyes that you couldn’t say no to or, in Seunghoon’s exaggerated words, eyes that could get away with murder and then possibly a ride home. But in this moment, he doesn't think his eyes could match the hypnotizing power of Mino’s deep gaze. And for the first time, the timid boy _stops thinking._

Finally, Jinu nods twice, unable to find his voice, drowning under thundering heartbeats.

*

Jinu is drawn towards a painting near the middle of the room. It’s a painting. A splay of acrylic neon colours that would catch your eye from even a distance.

It’s an abstract portrait. The eyes are what brings attention first. They’re big and round, framed by long, black eyelashes. The subject is holding his face with long thin fingers. The painting is oddly familiar.

“So what do you think?” An elbow brushes his own and Jinu startles. He’d been so enamored with the painting he hadn’t noticed the presence next to him.

The last time he’d seen Mino, he’d been dressed quite _street_ , if he will. Baggy pants, bold accessories, statement sneakers. Clothes that Jinu would often see on the racks of stores that Seunghoon and Seungyoon would drag him into and he’d look over with feigned interest. 

Today, for the occasion, the artist of the night was fitted nicely in a royal blue suit. He had his hair styled up, drawing Jinu’s eyes to his prominent eyebrows and forehead.

Mino’s eyes do that crinkle thing again that makes Jinu’s heart swell. “I’m glad you made it.” 

“Well I said I would come,” Jinu smiles back. 

Mino sucks in a breath before he says vaguely. “I guess I worry sometimes.”

Jinu bites his lip, breath catching in his throat. 

Mino goes on. “But I’m done with worrying. Worrying doesn’t get me what I _want_.” His eyes are a tsunami of emotions that Jinu knows is mirrored in his own. “And I’ve been wanting and waiting for too long.”

“Since when?” Jinu asks in a hushed whisper. His heart is thunderous against his chest. 

“Since last spring,” Mino’s voice is gravelly. “At the talent show during the Cherry Blossom festival.”

Jinu only vaguely remembers being forced to fill the last spot in Seunghoon’s elaborate dance routine that day. He very _vividly_ recalls how his friend showed off his underwear in front of the entire school, when Jinu had tripped over _air_ and had grabbed the nearest thing for dear support, which had conveniently been Seunghoon’s baggy cargo pants. 

The smaller boy’s eyebrows furrow as his eyes take in the painting in front of him once more. And he remembers the “cutesy” pose he’d been forced to do during the interlude, and he sees it now, in the description, the title of Mino’s work that he’d overlooked having been so distracted by everything else, - _Him_

“Is that me?” Jinu wonders out loud. 

“Yes.” Mino sighs. 

*

“I can’t believe that was all your plan to get them together!” Seungyoon shakes his head, astounded by Seunghoon’s genius.

After Mino’s week-long exhibition, the four of them had gathered for dinner at a BBQ restaurant in the neighborhood to celebrate the last day. It was halfway through dinner when Seunghoon had come clean. 

“Well, I couldn’t stand to see Mino moping around with his one sided feelings for this clueless boy here.” Seunghoon flicks Jinu’s forehead for good measure. 

“Hey!” It’s Mino who reacts. “Don’t hurt him!”

Seungyoon rolls his eyes. “Gross! Are you guys going to be like this all the time now?”

“Now I’m starting to regret hooking you two up.” Seunghoon quips. 

“But why did you have to advertise me as a sugar baby? Couldn’t you just have set us up on a blind date?” Jinu can’t fathom how his friend’s mind works sometimes.

Seunghoon snorts. “What’s the fun in that? And you don’t remember but your drunk ass last year told me how much you’re into - “

Jinu shoves the lettuce wrap that had been meant for Mino into his big mouthed friend instead.

“Hey! That was mine!” Mino huffs indignantly.

“Argh! How much raw garlic did you put in this?!”

Mino mumbles. “Never mind.” He quickly starts to make his own lettuce wrap in case Jinu decides to make another one for him. 

Seunghoon spits out the rest of his food (“Dude, ewww,” Seungyoon frowns), “As I was saying, I knew Mino would take the bait. Jinu’s pretty face was for sure going to bring in a lot of pervs and Mino’s jealous ass wasn’t going to sit down and just watch. Sometimes you need a little competition to get motivated. All in the game of love.”

“Wow that’s so wise,” Seungyoon says wide eyed with admiration for his friend. 

The rest of dinner is a lot more teasing from the _Seungseung_ duo. But only Jinu seems to be riled up by it, and decides to drink away his anger at the two, while Mino takes it all in stride. The younger is busy making sure Jinu’s pacing himself, and has a bite of food between drinks.

“You know it was worth the work, seeing bad boy Mino like this now. Who would’ve thought you would be so whipped?” Seunghoon snickers. 

Seungyoon shakes his head. “No one in our photography club would even believe it. Man, all those girls are going to be super disappointed.”

Mino glares at his friend, eyes glancing nervously at a pink faced Jinu. 

“Girls? What girls?” Jinu asks curiously, eyes peering through the rim of his shot glass.

“Nobody.” Mino answers in lightning speed.

Seunghoon snorts. “I’d be on edge if I were you. Your boyfriend matches you in popularity.”

Jinu suddenly slams his glass down, making the other three jump in their seats. He goes around the table to meet all their eyes, making the three bigger boys sweat nervously as they wait for his next move. Jinu finally settles his sharp eyes on Seungyoon ( _why me?!_ The youngest quivers in fear). 

His voice is eerily calm. “These girls….are they prettier than me?” Jinu asks, tilting his head in question. His eyes blink _once_ , _twice_. The motion seems to take him much longer, maybe considering how big his eyes were. 

“Um, no… probably not.” Seungyoon answers in all honesty. 

Jinu nods in satisfaction, taking a bite of watermelon, and the tension seeps out of the room. Mino sighs in relief that it’s all over before he sends a kick at Seungyoon under the table for still gawking at his boyfriend. 

Seunghoon shakes his head, drowning his coke. _He’s got to get new friends._

  
  


*

Six months later

Jinu squirms, trying to get away from the overwhelming sensation of Mino thrusting straight into his prostate. A few tears leak from his shut eyes, when Mino grabs his hips and refuses to let him go, merely quickening his pace. 

Jinu wails and trembles as he comes down from his third high of the night, all three times untouched. Mino shushes him, peppering kisses on his face, his neck, his collarbones. “Good boy.” 

And Jinu trembles at both the praise and how oversensitive he is because Mino won’t stop. He’s pounding into him, chasing his own orgasm. Jinu sobs, but lies boneless under him, allowing him to do what he wants, even when the pleasure is now bordering on pain. _He wants to be good for Mino._

Finally, Jinu feels the familiar feeling of being completely filled to the brim by Mino’s hot release. He’s so full, and has been full for hours now. Mino’s cum inside him so many times, his quivering hole is leaking, the cum trailing down a path on his thighs and making an absolute mess of their sheets. _But still it’s not enough._

“Can you stay with me for one more, baby? Just one more.” 

Jinu whimpers. “That’s what you said last time.”

“I know but you looked so pretty and wrecked, I couldn’t resist. Last time, I swear.”

Jinu somehow doubts this very much. It’s still dark outside and the night is long. But he can’t deny how much he loves Mino’s eagerness for him. He nods feebly with the energy he has left. 

Mino is already half hard again. His cock sliding easily against his skin, thanks to the wet mess between his butt cheeks, just teasing his sensitive entrance. He pushes back in slowly into the tight heat, groaning with satisfaction. _It was like Jinu was made for him._

“God, you feel so _amazing_ ...so _perfect_ for me.” Mino mumbles against his lips before devouring him into a passionate kiss. Jinu moans into his mouth, hands scrambling for purchase. But Mino pulls the covers from his vice grip, so he has no choice but to wrap them around his boyfriend’s strong shoulders. 

Jinu suddenly feels Mino lift him up as he sits up, bringing Jinu, who’s still on his cock, to sit on his lap. In this position, Mino reaches even deeper into him. 

“Noooo,” Jinu whines. “Not like this. I’m too tired to move.” 

“Shhh... It’s ok, babe. You don’t have to move.” Mino reassures, brushing his nose against Jinu’s neck to find the spot where his scent was the strongest. He slowly starts to rock his hips upwards, knowing from practice, exactly the angle where his lover became an incoherent mess. 

“Ah!”

Jinu’s fingernails are now digging into Mino’s back. And if he had half his mind left, he’d be crazy with guilt. But all Jinu could feel and think about was this mind blowing pleasure that was taking over all his senses. 

“Mino!” 

“Daddy.” Mino mumbles against his hair.

“Ahhh Mino!” Jinu’s crying into his shoulder. “Oh! Don’t stop! So close!” His boyfriend is past hearing now, on the edge of his climax. 

Mino abruptly stills his hips. He pulls away just enough to look at his lover’s flushed face, pupils blown up wide. Mino feels his heart swell up with affection. His boyfriend is a sight to behold. 

“What- Mino,” Jinu whimpers. “Why’d you stop?” He’s so close, he can’t stop shaking. His eyes are shining with unshed tears and Mino wonders if he’s a masochist because all he wants to do is make this beautiful boy in his arms cry. 

“Call me daddy.” Mino repeats, voice stern despite his heart being full of affection for the trembling boy in his arms.

Jinu thinks he must be glaring at his boyfriend, but if there was a mirror ( _maybe something new for another day_ ) he would see what Mino sees, how those pretty big doe eyes are half lidded and glazed over. Jinu looks completely fucked out. He’s so desperate for release, he thinks he could do whatever Mino wants him to. He almost wants to but _what was the fun in that?_

“Mino!” Jinu starts to move himself out of pure frustration. His movements are clumsy and Mino finds it extremely endearing that his baby boy never seems to get any better at this no matter how many nights (and let's be honest, mornings and afternoons some days) they’ve been together. 

“I’m waiting.” Mino’s voice is thick with arousal. He’s near his limit but he’s determined. He laps at the exposed nipple in front of him, which instantly hardens at the touch. 

“Oh!” Jinu cries, feeling another finger stretch out his already full hole. The burn is both pleasure and pain. His eyes nearly go cross from the sensations. _God._ All he wants to do is just _cum_ . “Da-daddy! Daddy...Mino... _please_. It’s too much now.” He sobs, tears falling quickly from wide, desperate eyes.

Mino sucks in a harsh breath, eyes looking adoringly at his boyfriend. “Shh… good boy. So good for me, baby. You’ve been amazing.” He rewards him by graciously using his talented hand to pump Jinu’s bright red dick, thumbing at the tip, making Jinu thrash in his arms. 

He moves his hips in time with his hands, powerful thrusts reaching deeper into Jinu than he has all night. Jinu’s insides tighten around his cock, squeezing him _oh so deliciously._

They cum almost simultaneously, Jinu slumping into his boyfriend’s chest bonelessly before he falls almost instantly asleep.

*

“I hate you,” Jinu sulks, his voice hoarse. He can feel Mino’s quiet laughter against his hair.

“Well, I love you,” Mino places a soft kiss to his bare shoulder. “So much.”

Jinu whines. “I’m all sticky.” 

“Do you want to take a quick shower now?” Mino asks, already lifting up the covers.

“Too tired. Sleep.” Jinu mumbles.

“Ok, go to sleep. I’ll take care of it.” His eyelids feel heavy now, and in his drowsy state, Jinu barely feels the kiss on his cheek.

“Don’t leave.” 

“Never.”

*

When he wakes up, Jinu finds himself wrapped up in strong arms, but he can’t complain. The smaller boy is surrounded by warmth and his favourite new scent. He cuddles closer to the source, and immediately, the arms tighten around him.

“Morning,”

Mino’s voice, Jinu decides, is _pure sin_ the first thing in the morning. 

“Good morning.” Jinu feels too embarrassed to look up, eyes instead, tracing his boyfriend’s expanse of chest tattoos. Last night’s events are all coming back to him now. He had been half delirious with pleasure, losing all inhibitions. He vaguely remembers crying for Mino’s dick and he wants to disappear into thin air. Jinu quickly realizes he feels clean and the sheets have been changed. The older boy is in what looks like one of Mino’s vintage shirts. His bottom half is completely bare, just the way Mino likes it. 

His boyfriend’s calloused hands are already snaking under the accessible shirt to massage the meat of Jinu’s thighs. The artist loves how long and lean they look in skinny jeans, how the muscles jump under his palm, but how they squish between his fingers so deliciously. 

Mino sighs, content. “ _Now_ it’s a good morning.”

Jinu giggles before he sighs dramatically. “I knew it. You only want me for my legs.”

Mino plays along. “Actually, it’s your ass. But your legs are a nice bonus.” He pretends to think. “And your face too.” He adds as an afterthought. 

“Well, excuse me, but I like you for your personality.”

“ _My personality_ ?!” Mino throws away their covers, pinning the smaller boy under him. Jinu thinks it’s hilarious that he seems genuinely offended. “Have you _seen_ my chest?”

The smaller boy nods in all seriousness. “It is a very nice chest.” Jinu lets his hands roam the hard expanse of muscle displayed in front of him. His eyes twinkle and he asks cheekily. “But have you seen mine?”

Mino does see. He lets his eyes feast on the meal laid out for him. Eyes drinking in how pink and big his nipples are, for a male. He knows his boyfriend hates having to wear a nipple patch every summer, but Mino’s mouth is already watering with anticipation. His boyfriend’s body is a _wonderland_ . He can’t get over how small Jinu is compared to him, but how deliciously grabbable he is in all the right places. It still amazes him how you only discover how soft and plump his boyfriend is, when you undress and feel him under his hands. Mino will never tire of the mysteries of his lover’s body. The artist revels in the knowledge that he’s the only one who _knows_ . Hopefully, it’ll stay that way for a _long, long_ time.

“Touché” Mino grins, and without warning, he leans in to take a long, languid lick at a nipple before he wraps his lips around it for a good suck.

“Oh my god!”

Jinu’s hands grab at his newly bleached hair. Mino groans when he pulls too hard. But the vibrations of his boyfriend’s talented mouth only rile the older boy up more, body writhing under him to get away even though his hands pull him closer. Mino decides to take it as encouragement and sucks harder, playfully nibbling the nub.

Jinu still can’t decide between whether he wants to arch into the hot mouth or to get away from the pleasure that’s bordering on oversensitive. Either way, Jinu knows he’s going to be pulling his shirt away from his swollen nipples all day, today and tomorrow. _Joy_. 

His insatiable younger boyfriend doesn’t let his mind dwell on this too long. Feeling familiar rough hands wrap firmly around his cock, Jinu shakes with anticipation.

*

Jinu’s in the library, mindlessly weaving through the bookshelves. His doe eyes glaze over the book titles, content to leave them untouched. Mino’s class ends an hour later than his, so he decides to kill his time here so they can grab an early dinner before watching the mafia movie that Jinu has wanted to watch since forever. 

It’s only an hour of wait but his worrywart boyfriend has been texting him non stop. 

🌻: Are you sure you want to wait at the library? You can go back to your dorms to rest up and I’ll meet you there. 

🌼: It’s fine! It’s only an hour :) you wait for me every time.

🌻: An hour feels so long 🥺 Miss you already.

🌼: Miss you too...at least we have all weekend together!

🌻: Can’t wait. I’m not gonna let you leave the bed all weekend. Not that you’d be able to walk anyways. :)

🌼: …...Shouldn’t you be taking notes? Stop texting me and focus!😤

🌻: How can I focus now that you’ve riled me all up? 

🌼: I think you did that on your own 😒

🌻: Ok ok~ Don’t go with a stranger if he asks you to follow him. And don’t get lost.

🌼: I’m not a baby :( and I won’t get lost! I’m older than you!

🌻: You are a baby :) my baby ❤️ and I’m your daddy ❤️

🌼: as :) if :) that was a one time thing ☠️

🌻: 😭 💔

🌻: Which part of the library are you in now?

“Excuse me. You dropped this.”

An unexpected voice breaks him away from his phone. When he looks up, his new daisy scarf that Mino had spent hours looking for at the flea market, is being waved in his face. 

“Oh!”

No wonder his neck had been feeling bare. Relief floods over him when it’s safely back in his hands. “Thank you!” 

“You’re still clumsy as ever, I see?” 

Jinu’s eyes widen. It’s _Jiyoung_. The same Jiyoung, who Seungyoon has been teasing him about for months now. Jinu can’t recall how many times he had to kick him under the table every time he’d almost slipped around Mino. (Poor Seungyoon’s legs never had a break).

Jiyoung is peering up from his designer shades, (they’re in the library for God’s sake) eyes dancing with amusement. He looks completely out of place in this setting with his ripped jeans, biker boots and loosely buttoned tropical shirt. 

“Hi,” Jinu squeaks. 

“Hi,” Jiyoung smirks, sharp eyes slowly appraising him from top to bottom. The senior had never exactly been subtle about his interest, even when he was his T.A., Jinu realizes. He’d spent all semester complaining to both Seungyoon and Seunghoon that their T.A. was out to get him. No wonder their responses were always an exasperated eye roll.

“Haven’t seen you since I ran into you last summer.”

“Um yeah it’s been busy I guess.”

There’s a moment of uncomfortable silence and Jinu is starting to regret not waiting for Mino at his dorms. 

“So still looking for a sugar daddy?” Jiyoung asks casually, like he’s asking Jinu about the weather.

Jinu almost chokes on his spit. “Joke! It was a joke! You remember my friend Seunghoon in Marketing? He was being an idiot.”

Jiyoung cuts him off with a laugh. “I kind of figured. I didn’t think the same guy who was sweating and stumbling through a class presentation would be so bold.”

The pretty boy sighs in relief. I guess there was finally a time his awkward and timid personality paid off. 

“Still a bit offended though. I can’t believe you ghosted me. That was a first.” Jiyoung teases, although it’s in fact, the absolute truth.

“Oh! It was nothing personal, I swear! I didn’t reply to anybody after the first few. It was just too many people to explain to every time and…” Jinu can literally _hear_ the heat rushing to his cheeks. He sounds like he’s downright _bragging_ at this point. “I mean…”

The senior bursts out into laughter. 

“Ok so there’s a waiting list, I get it. Do I get a number?” Jiyoung smirks, taking a step forward. 

“ _Hi babe_.” 

An arm comes to wrap protectively around his shoulders and Jinu finds himself pulled into his boyfriend’s half embrace.

“Mino! What are you doing here already? Class can’t be done yet!” Jinu pokes his hard chest accusingly.

Mino shrugged sheepishly, “I might have left a little earlier.” The taller boy glanced over at Jiyoung, arms tightening possessively around his boyfriend. “Good thing I did too.”

Jiyoung meets Mino’s gaze head on. And for a brief moment, Jinu is terrified that a fight will break out in the middle of the Japanese Folklore section in the library. While he does think his well built, towering boyfriend would probably win said fight, he’d rather not be proven right or wrong. 

Maybe Jinu has watched one too many dramas because it’s a bit anticlimactic when Jiyoung merely throws his hands up in the air, “Hey, I get it. He’s taken. I don’t shoot where there’s a goalkeeper.” 

As an avid soccer fan and club member, Jinu makes a face, _that’s a terrible analogy._

But it makes Mino crack a smile and the tension is lifted. “I _am_ a pretty amazing goalie.”

Jinu blinks up at his boyfriend. “No you’re not. You’re _terrible_ with balls.” 

“ _Not all balls_.” Mino quips, pressing a meaningful kiss to Jinu’s temple.

“Ok that’s my cue to go.” Jiyoung rolls his eyes. “See you around Jinu and Jinu’s goalkeeper,”

*

As soon as they settle in Mino’s car, Jinu looks over to Mino, who’s in the driver’s seat. “Did you ditch class?” Jinu’s eyes narrow at Mino, while his boyfriend leans over to pull the seat-belt over for him. Jinu doesn’t even blink an eye, now used to Mino’s chivalry. For the first two weeks they were dating, Jinu’s face was consistently red from Mino’s thoughtful actions. Opening every door he went through, unfailingly pulling every chair out, giving up his jacket because Jinu was never dressed appropriately for the weather, even going down on his knees to tie his shoes for him...these were just a few from an endless list of the sweet little (and big) things Mino did for him. 

“Well, when you told me you were at the library, I couldn’t help but remember that library scene from _The Heirs_. I remember how you were squealing over Yeong Do leaning behind Rachel to get the book for her.” Mino chuckled. “So I thought I’d catch you by surprise today and re-enact the scene with you.”

Jinu slaps him. “First of all, I didn’t _squeal_ . Second of all, _I don’t read_ -“

Mino cuts him off with an amused snort. “You say that so proudly,”

“I’m a vocal major! _And I was going to say_ …. that it is very sweet of you to remember.” Jinu leaned over to reward him with a quick, but firm peck on the cheek.

“I wasn’t going to do it for nothing.” Mino teases. “I was hoping for a hot and heavy make out session between Shakespeare and Steinbeck.”

Jinu bursts out laughing. His boyfriend’s libido never fails to amaze him. Between the two, he’s honestly the athlete, but he can only _dream_ of catching up to Mino in stamina. 

“Where are we going? We’re not going to the movies?” Jinu wonders. Even as terrible as he is with directions, the older boy knows that this highway leads straight out of Seoul.

Mino smiles mysteriously, reaching out for his hand. “We are.” He twines their fingers together, bringing Jinu’s pale hand to his lips. “You’ll have to wait and see. _It’s a surprise_.”

Jinu pouts but nods. After all, Mino’s surprises have never been anything short of amazing. 

“By the way, who’s Steinbeck?”

*

It’s a drive thru movie theatre on the beach. By the time they get there, the sun has started to set and the sky is glorious with hues of orange and red. Jinu’s eyes sparkle with excitement as he takes in the view. Mino has parked them right on the sand, where there are quite a few cars already. 

When Mino wordlessly pulls his car seat back, as far as it’ll go, Jinu knows right away to crawl into his lap. He knows his boyfriend can’t miss an opportunity to hold him. And by now, Jinu’s more accustomed to settling in his boyfriend’s thick and firm thighs than any soft seat cushion.

Throughout the movie, Jinu devotedly keeps wide eyes on the screen. Mino, on the other hand, is clearly distracted. He’s trailing kisses along Jinu’s neck, hands roaming. Jinu bats him away with a careless hand, but his stubborn boyfriend is never deterred for too long. He knows exactly how to make Jinu putty in his hands, has spent the last six months learning the hundreds of ways to make his baby boy scream and moan. 

He sucks the spot on his neck that he knows makes Jinu’s knees wobble, while his hand finds his way to Jinu’s right nipple over his shirt, circling the nub with a skillful thumb. 

“Nngh! Mino!” Jinu gasps. “I thought you brought me here to watch a movie!” He huffs accusingly. 

“You can watch the movie, I’m not stopping you,” Mino responds cheekily. 

That’s a near impossible task and they both know it. The older boy has half given up as he sighs into a searing kiss. He’s already making plans to make his boyfriend buy the blu ray DVD of the movie. _And a DVD player, at that._

Mino celebrates his win, groaning at the sweetness on his tongue. He can taste caramel popcorn and a flavour that is distinctively _Jinu’s_. He’ll never tire of this taste. He brings a hand to the back of Jinu’s neck, angling him to slot their mouths and bring him impossibly closer. His other hand coming to grip Jinu’s love handle. The older boy gets the signal right away, turning around to straddle his boyfriend so they’re face to face. Mino eagerly deepens their kiss, hands running down the length of his small back and settling to palm both ass cheeks, giving them a nice squeeze. 

“We can’t.” Jinu breaking away from their kiss when he feels a hand on his button fly.

Mino groans, already leaning in again, “What? Why not?”

“These pants are too tight. I can’t get them off in here.” Jinu explains between unrelenting kisses. 

“Ok from now on, you’re not allowed to wear anything but sweatpants.”

Jinu pouts. “You said you loved my legs in these skinny jeans!”

“I do! But I’d love it more if you could ride me in my car.” This earns him a punch on the chest. “ _Ok, ok_ don’t worry I have a solution.”

“I wasn’t worried.” Jinu says dryly. 

Mino squeezes his ass cheeks in reply, loving how they fill up with hands. For once in his life, the artist is glad for his smaller hands. It’s always been a complex of his growing up. But seeing how his boyfriend’s plump ass spills out between his fingers, it’s enough to have his libido pumping. Mino presses their erections together, they’re both already half hard from their little make out session. The new environment is also thrilling for both of them. Knowing that if anyone were to turn their eyes away from the screen and look around, they’d see two lovers in throws of passion, _dry_ _humping each other like animals._

The barrier of clothing is a little more than annoying. But the pressure and heat that seeps through is enough to have them panting and gasping between kisses. Their movements are erratic and their mismatched rhythm is a cause for both frustration and the growing heat in their bellies. 

“I want,” Jinu gasps. “I wish - _oh my god_. I wish you were inside of me.” The beautiful boy on top of him whimpers out and Mino almost goes over the edge. 

“ _Fuck_.” 

Mino licks into his mouth. It’s a clash of tongues and teeth. It’s wet and hot. When Jinu pulls back to breathe, Mino merely grips his thin neck closer. He kisses him through Jinu’s orgasm, drinking in his moans like a starved man. They both revel in the smaller boy’s orgasm, exchanging sweet kisses as he gradually comes down from his high.

Small, delicate hands start to unbutton the front of his pants, but a calloused hand stills their intent. “No, that’s ok.”

Jinu’s eyes look pointedly on the very prominent bulge that’s screaming for attention. “You didn’t finish though.”

“We’re going to the nearest motel right now. I’m finishing inside of you.” Mino grunts. He’s already set the GPS system to the closest four or five star accommodation. He’s not gonna have his angel laying on anything less than 100% silk covers. 

Jinu shakes his head, amused. His favourite jeans are absolutely soiled and he feels gross, but his heart is so full and he can’t keep the stupid grin off his face. “I want to shower first.”

“Whatever you want.” Mino promises.

  
  


**Complete**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
